


You Got Me In Chains For Your Love

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know why I pulled you over?”<br/>Luke’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he turned his head to the side to see his boyfriend now leaning against the side of his car, his cop uniform slightly rumpled, his new badge shiny and proudly on display. Instead of answering right away, Luke just cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes, trying his best to feign innocence.<br/>“Why, no officer, I don’t.”</p>
<p>Pretty much just an excuse for me to write Ashton in uniform and Luke in handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me In Chains For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just couldn't stop thinking about this and now around a thousand words later I present to you a cop au no one asked for
> 
> Title from Nick Jonas - Chains cause I'm super unoriginal and couldn't think of anything else

The first thought that entered Luke’s mind upon seeing the red and blue flashing lights in his rearview mirror was a resounding _fuck_. He immediately checked his speedometer and realized he wasn’t speeding, so his first instinctual check was untrue. In a moment of panic he couldn’t recall if his registration was up to date but as he slowed and came to a stop on the side of the road he knew it was- Ashton would never let him drive around with an out of date registration, his boyfriend was quite the stickler for the rules. In recalled knowledge Luke rolled his window all the way down and rested his hands on the wheel, staring straight ahead at the gas station just a few yards up the road.

With a deep breath to help calm himself and a calculated thought of how much money he had left in his bank account should he need to pay off a ticket, he knew he was _fucked_ , the deep calming breath breaking as he heard feet pound the gravel lined side of the road. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes trained on the outrageous gas prices lit up on the sign ahead of him. To say Luke was nervous was an understatement- he’d never been pulled over in his life before, he’d never even been in the car when someone else was getting pulled over- nervous just wasn’t an extreme enough emotion for the situation.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” Came a somewhat familiar voice, but it was deeper than Luke was used to.

Luke’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he turned his head to the side to see his boyfriend now leaning against the side of his car, his cop uniform slightly rumpled, his new badge shiny and proudly on display. Instead of answering right away, Luke just cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes, trying his best to feign innocence.

“Why, no officer, I don’t.”

Ashton smirked, his dimples craterous as he leaned down to be face to face with Luke. “I do believe you have a violation under your belt,” he said, his voice now returned to normal upon Luke’s recognition.

Luke batted his eyelashes at Ashton, suddenly enraptured by this little game they had going. Innocence wasn’t hard to fake around Ashton, especially with a sexual context between the lines of make believe and reality. Luke licked his lips thoughtlessly- though in the back of his mind he knew it drove Ashton insane.

“And what would that offense be?”

“Evasion of a police officer,” Ashton began.

“Evasion?”

Ashton lifted his sunglasses from his eyes to his head, pushing his curls back, fighting Luke’s fire with an even hotter fire. Luke knew that Ashton knew his favorite thing was to run his hands through Ashton’s unruly curls, to elicit such visceral reactions when he tugged on them in the heat of the moment.

“Well you did slip out so early this morning I didn’t even get to see you before my first day on the job, I do believe that counts.”

Luke ran his hand along the rolled down window edge, his pointer finger coming to a sharp stop. “You do know best. You should just take me away right now.”

Ashton shook his head ‘no’, a knowing smirk on his face once more. “You’re going to get off with a warning for now.”

This game they’d stepped into had Luke reeling for more. He didn’t want a warning, he wanted to feel the metal of Ashton’s new cuffs around his wrists, to recapture the thrill of spontaneity, sparks exploding around them. If Luke had it his way, he’d be bent over his car in that very moment, but reality broke through his delirium, a car whizzing past them.

When Luke realized that Ashton was waiting for a response he cleared his throat and frowned. “You know this should be a criminal offense. Getting me all worked up with no intention on following through.”

Ashton laughed and before turning to leave said, “Don’t worry, I do believe I’m going to have to strip search you when we’re home.”

Luke sank back into his seat, his heart aflutter, his blood boiling with desire as heat pooled in his stomach at the thought of it. Ashton’s hands running all along his body, the thought of it alone was enough to flush his face and leave him speechless. Ashton had made a partial get away, already striding for his cruiser when Luke snapped out of it once more and stretched to poke his head out the window and call out to Ashton.

“That better be a promise.”

Ashton spun on his heel and dropped his sunglasses back to his face before motioning to the hand cuffs on his belt. “We’ll put these to use as well.”

And with that Ashton got back in his cruiser and peeled out, passing a flustered Luke on his way back to work. Luke rolled up his window and rolled his shoulders back, trying to relax his overwhelmed body before setting off on the road again; blasting music through his speakers as a way of distraction from the salacious thoughts rampaging through his mind. That initial thought when being pulled over of _fuck_ had quickly turned to _fuck me_ and neither had happened. He drove home with a melting pool of heat in his stomach, desires and needs unfulfilled as he walked in the door.

It took Ashton another two hours to get home- the moment he opened the door Luke was on him. Luke had Ashton pressed against the door in a matter of moments, trailing his lips along Ashton’s neck, unbuttoning his uniform to expose his collar bones, marking him up on every inch of skin he could find. If Luke hadn’t been so overwhelmed with lust the moment Ashton walked in the door he would have kept his hands off him in an act of rebellion for getting him so heated, but Luke couldn’t deny the effect his man in a uniform had.

Ashton pulled Luke closer and closer until they were nothing but a collision of flannel and uniform blues that were now falling to the floor as Luke’s greedy hands slipped their clothes off with ease. Once their shirts were discarded Luke pulled at Ashton’s belt, his hands fumbling around to find the cuffs that were previously mentioned. Ashton’s own hands covered Luke’s, stopping him in his tracks.

“That’s my job,” Ashton nearly growled, his voice low and sultry.

In a practiced swoop Ashton had spun them around so Luke was now pinned to the door, his body aching for more. Quickly they took it to the bedroom, Ashton delivering on both of his promises made earlier in the day. Rumpled sheets and finally unlocked metal cuffs laid between them as Luke fought to catch his breath, those desired sparks turning into a full out fourth of July fireworks show. Ashton leaned into Luke’s side, his hand- for the second time that day- roaming Luke’s body. This time though, it was slow and intimate, soft circles traced along Luke’s stomach, lulling him down from his high. Luke pressed his lips to the top of Ashton’s head, his hands running through his sweat soaked curls.

“I’m going to have to pull you over more often,” Ashton said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com)


End file.
